1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TOILET ATTACHMENTS and more particularly pertains to a new TOILET ATTACHMENT AND AID for MAKING USE OF A TOILET EASIER FOR ELDERLY AND INFIRMED PERSONS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of TOILET ATTACHMENTS is known in the prior art. More specifically, TOILET ATTACHMENTS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art TOILET ATTACHMENTS include U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,514 to Sakamoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,797 to Kristoffersen; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,659 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,240 to Welles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,024 to Welles; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,725 to Oliver.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new TOILET ATTACHMENT AND AID. The inventive device includes a curved main portion dimensioned for straddling and conforming to a front portion of a toilet bowl. The curved main portion has an upper edge, a lower edge and opposed side edges. A pair of footrests are integrally formed with the opposed side edges of the curved main portion. A urine guard is integrally formed with the upper edge of the curved main portion.
In these respects, the TOILET ATTACHMENT AND AID according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of MAKING USE OF A TOILET EASIER FOR ELDERLY AND INFIRMED PERSONS.